It's Always Been You
by TreblemakerBella
Summary: Jesse's biggest mistaake: loosing Beca. See how he'll get her back. Summary sucks but story is better.
1. When I Was Your Man

AN: Yeah, I know I should be working on For Good but I just couldn't get this idea out of my mind but oh well, here it is!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect or anything. (Well, not anything but you know what I mean)

**It's Always Been You – Chapter 1**

Jesse Swanson has the perfect life. He has his dream job and was the best composer in town. He drives a car that any boy would dream about and lives at the biggest loft in New York. To top it all of his charming and good- looking. But why does he feel like there is something missing?

Actually, he doesn't need to ask that question. He knows why. It's because of Beca Mitchell. It's been 3 years since he made the biggest mistake of his life.

Even now it still hits him. Everything reminds him of her. Like when it's late at night and his lying on his king sized bed and when he closes his eyes he remembers the nights that he has her in his arms her head under his head arms wrapped around her petite body. He can still smell her shampoo and scent. Or when he entered his office and their song was playing all over the building. He just had to work at the company whose theme song was "Don't You" that was both his worst and best day at work. He always remembers that big romantic gesture she did for him it was how they started their relationship. But he hated how that song symbolized Beca. Hell, that whole song screams Beca.

_Same bed, but it feels just a little bit bigger now__  
__Our song on the radio, but it don't sound the same_

And just the other night when Bumper called about his big album launch party, she just had to get involved.

"Come on man, you gotta come! It's my big day and you're somewhat my friend and I got to gloat to you! Also, you wrote my number one song so I guess I'll let you take credit for that."

"Gee, thanks but Benji, Donald and Unicycle are going so you've got them."

"Great! Dumb, dumber and dumbest are coming!" Bumper said sarcastically, "I can't just not invite Beca—or the girl who shall not be named in your case, she's my producer!"

"I'm not asking you to- what! She's your producer? I thought Amy just forced you to invite her!"

"Amy has no control over what I do BT-dubs, only at sex. You gotta come or I'm gonna tell everyone what you did at spring break freshman year! Plus I'm calling you two months early so you can prepare yourself and not back out, out of this one not like the other ti-"

"Okay! I get it and I told you never to talk about that! Fine I'll go only because you blackmailed me!" Jesse hung up immediately and groaned loudly.

He can't believe he has to see her again after so many years. Every time he hears her name it's just like hell all over again. He's like on a heart-break roller coaster that has no ending.

_When our friends talk about you all that it does is just tear me down__  
__Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name__  
__And it all just sound like uh, uh, uh_

He knows that it's his fault that they're not together now. Life with Beca was never boring, she kept him on his toes everyday and he loved every second of it. But he got scared and did what Beca expected him to do. He ran. And he hated himself for not giving her what she deserved. He was so caught up on being the front man that he took her for granted and never put her first.

One time he saw her through a window at a café at LA when he was called there for work. She looked so happy and beautiful. But when he was getting closer his heart broke because she was with another man. He saw flowers on the table they were daisies, her favourite. He knew that he was no longer in her life and that felt like a stab in the heart because he let go of the only thing that mattered to him.

_Hmmm too young, too dumb to realize__  
__That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand__  
__Should have gave you all my hours when I had the chance__  
__Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance__  
__Now my baby is dancing, but she's dancing with another man. _

Then, one day Beca had enough. It was their usual moviecation night and also they're last two day at Barden, she had waited at her dorm all night for him. But he never showed. The next day she found out he got wasted all night and refused to go home. As soon as he was sober, all their problems were all in the out and she finally said, "I love you so much that it hurts. Goodbye, Jesse" and with that she was out of his life.

_My pride, my ego, my needs and my selfish ways__  
__Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life_

He had tried to go over to the Bella's house but when he got to the door, there stood all the Bellas blocking the door way.

"You gotta let me in Amy" Jesse said pleadingly.

"Why? So, that shawshak can just fall for you all over you again and then you make her your trophy girlfriend again and take her for granted?"

"Amy please—"

"No! You don't know how many times she cried over you. You don't know how much she let you in." she said every sentence while poking him in the chest, "You don't know how much pain you caused her. You don't know how much ice cream I lost because she kept on eating it. And you don't know how much she loves you. So just leave if you're just going to treat her the same because my best friend deserves better than that." Fat Amy said seriously.

Jesse never saw her so serious in his life. He knew deep down she was right. Beca deserved more, so he promised himself he was going to get his act together and get her back in time.

He tried so many times but he never had timing on his side because she was still with another man and was busy being the top producer in LA. But the truth was he was a coward to face her. Every time he tried he would take a step back and leave. Every time he failed he regretted it.

_Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made__  
__And it haunts me every time I close my eyes__  
__It all just sounds like uh, uh, uh, uh _

He snapped out of his thoughts when his phone rang. He checked the caller ID, it was Mr. DeVine, the president of the label (a.k.a. his boss)

"Swanson, Congratulations! I'm promoting you as head of our new office in LA. You'll be working with the head of the company we just bought. You need to be there in 2 months."

"Sir I don't know what to say—"

"Well first you can thank me you know" said his boss with a annoyed voice.

"Ugh—thank you."

"Whatever see you at my office tomorrow to talk about the details."

Guess he had timing on his side now. This was perfect. He was determined to get Beca back. But at the back of his head he couldn't help asking himself, would Beca take him back?

AN: So, yeah please review because they give me encouragement so I can have motivation to update faster. Feel free to tell me what you think by reviewing or PM-ing me. Oh yeah also gonna be putting fun facts like what I do with my other story =) Tell me if you like them or to stop putting them there.

FunFact: Skylar Astin shot 21 and Over before Pitch Perfect.

Song used: When I Was You're Man by Bruno Mars

Lovelots,

~Kate


	2. In Real Life

AN: Hey sorry this is kind of late because our internet has been down I didn't get to upload this and then I got writers block. =(This chapter was inspired by Demi Lovato; I love her so I might be using her songs often. Oh and btw Jesse didn't know who he's going to work with he just thought L.A. = Beca.

It's Always Been You – Chapter 2

Beca Mitchell was the next big thing in L.A. after 3 years of slaving for an indie company and getting nowhere she finally made the choice to quit and do her own thing. She called up Fat Amy who she found out was completely loaded and had contacts everywhere they decided to make their own record label. They were like the people from Ace of Cakes, Amy was the one doing the talking and Beca was producing. Later they were joined by Stacie, who choreographed the music videos, Chloe and Aubrey doing all the business stuff and Cynthia-Rose who wrote the songs. Together they were unstoppable. To top it all off they were teaming up with a company who did movie scores and wanted to "widen their horizons."

She was finally happy. And that was a lie.

Who was she kidding? She just called Amy to cry her balls out and she came to New York the day after to pick her up from the floor where she was curled up into a ball and dragged her of to L.A. for a fresh start. She blamed herself for keeping her walls down and being so vulnerable around him. This is what she gets for believing she could be happy, for believing in fairytales and believing that he was her forever. Apparently, she was wrong, boy was she **wrong**.

But, leaving was the right thing to do. She wasn't happy anymore, she felt like she was only up for display, like one of those dolls that you hide in your closet that you only bring out to boast to your friends and putting it back never giving it even a thought. Worst of all she felt like a fuck buddy. He would spend the night with her but only the night. When she woke up it was as if she never mattered to him.

At times he wouldn't come home and all she got were drunken phone calls. At those times she didn't know who he was anymore. He was no longer the Jesse she fell in love with.

_In real life I'm waking up alone ___

_And one more night you didn't make it home_

_And one more time you won't pick up the phone_

She was never happy in New York, she only moved there because of Jesse. At first it was great, they both got jobs as interns, Beca was sure she hit the jackpot but it went downhill from there, on the other hand Jesse was getting his name out there and being mister-big shot.

When he had his big break, he got more busy and went to parties he would never even bother to ask her to come with. She felt neglected, forgotten and left-behind. While he was climbing the ladder to success she was stuck in the mud of disappointment and failure.

When this started she taught this was only jealousy but she realized that it was over when he stopped moviecations, the thing that brought them together, he even stopped looking and taking care of his precious movie collection. He was different. He changed.

_In real life you never bring me flowers__  
__When you're here it's only for an hour__  
__I'm getting used to being on my own _

He would only come home for like seems like just a minute to get changed or take a shower he wouldn't even look at me. I would just get the usual "Hey" before it was "Honey! I'm home!" or just go up to me and kiss me and he would tell me how much he missed me. And every time I ask him something he'll just say "Sure, babe"

"You got sure babed?" Stacie aid almost knocking over her wine glass. It was girls' night and somehow everything that I felt came out.

"Oh my god, this is bad!" chimed in Aubrey.

"Yeah first its 'sure babe,' then its 'whatever,' and we all know where that leads to!" Fat Amy said knowingly. The whole night made Beca realized her relationship was falling to pieces.

"Don't listen to them Beca," Chloe said as she glared at the three girls who were just adding insult to the injury. "Jesse loves you and I'm sure everything will be fine," the red-head said comfortingly.

That night she came home to an empty loft, Jesse-less.

_Because in real life __  
__You're not what I thought__  
__This isn't what I want _

He wasn't the same Jesse that made her heart skip a beat. He was now the Jesse that made her heart ache. He used to be the guy who would bring Beca flowers even though she hated them. (read: loved)He was the one that showered her with love and affection. He made her feel like a princess and make her feel so beautiful. He was her knight and shinning armour. He was her forever.

_Guess things aren't always__  
__What they seem_

She never thought he would make her feel ignored, feel unwanted and feel useless. He wasn't supposed to be just a dream. He wasn't supposed to be a fairytale. He used to make her happy not miserable. They were each other's missing pieces not the ones who caused those pieces to be lost. She didn't know he was going to be her past.

_In real life it doesn't always work out__  
__People fall in love_

_And then they fall out__  
__Hearts can break and never make a sound_

Love blinded her to see the reality. It blinded her to see that everything had fallen out of place and there is nothing she can do to fix it. And Beca was just tired, tired of trying to fix everything and tired of pretending like everything was fine. Love blinded her to see that he was no longer happy. But hope told her to give her one last try, to give Jesse one last chance.

But when she got the drunken phone call, she knew that there was no more chance of making things work. So she ended it. She felt like a huge weight was lifted from her shoulders. She felt free. But that didn't stop her from crying like a baby and lying on the floor and curling into a ball.

She had finally accepted the fact that he was no longer her forever.

"Shawshank come on, we've got a meeting with Mr. Divine about the new department." Amy called out which caused Beca to snap out of her thoughts. She promised herself that would be the last time she would think about Jesse Swanson.

A/N: Again sorry for the delayed update. And heads up I don't know how long it will take for me to update again because in my country school is starting.

Songs used: In Real Life by Demi Lovato

Fun Fact: Beca's audition for the Bella's was supposed to be "I'm A Little Teacup" but instead the producers let her do "Cups"

Oh and please tell me your thoughts, comment, suggestion etc. by reviewing

Love lots,

~Kate


	3. Starting Over

AN: Yes I know I've been AWOL this past few months and I haven't been able to update so sorry but then I saw SKYLAR ASTIN won a TEEN CHOICE AWARD and my brain started to function so here it is =)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and all that sht.

Starting over. We all said it at one point in our lives. It's something easy to say but hard to do, just like moving on.

Somehow, these two are so connected. Moving on means starting over and starting over means moving on. But for Beca Mitchell and Jesse Swanson, these two things so far apart. In reality, they wouldn't survive in the real world without each other, and that was their problem. They were so dependent on each other that they forgot who they were. They were known as Jesse and Beca, the power couple no longer individuals.

There was a time that both of them were so in synced, they fit together like a jigsaw puzzle but we all know that things change. No one ever expected them to give up and go their separate ways but they all knew the both of them were destined for greatness.

The break-up was a hard and dark time for the both of them, even their friends they all knew that this wasn't just any old fight they knew their captains wouldn't recover from this. The both of them had different coping mechanisms, Jesse turning to his movies and Beca drowning herself with her music but somehow they both felt…a little bit lighter.

Believe it or not the both of them were faithful to each other even if they weren't together, sure they dated other people but they never committed to anyone because deep down they knew that they were still the one for each other.

"JESSE SWANSON! JES-SE SWAN-SON" Beca yelled at the screen, where they were having a video call. "You want me to work with him, JESSE SWANSON!"

"Yes, I think we've established that," said Mr. Devine, "look Mr. Swanson is the best composer we have, he has won an academy award- yes, I know you've got two and stop giving me that look. Your partner said that you wanted to widen your "horizons" and wanted to get into movies and I don't see why you would be so picky, considering WE are the ones helping YOU," he said a little too smugly.

Fat Amy gave him a look and said, "Look we understand the circumstances buuuuuuuuuuuut is their any chance we could have another person to work with?"

"Well, there is Do—no, he's in London, umm, Uni- no, he's in China. Hate to break it to you ladies but no one is available except, Mr. Swanson."

"Ugh, he is just like his brother!" exclaimed Beca. "At least, Bumper has the decency to talk to people personally," said Amy.

"Ms. Mitchell. I suggest you get over your issues with Mr. Swanson because the two of you will be spending a lot of time with each other. And Amy see you at the family barbeque on Saturday I believe you are Bumpers date." And just like that he signed off.

"I can't believe this-"

"—I know I can't believe Bumper and I are exclusive now, I can't believe I am meeting his family," said Amy giddily.

"Out of all the people in the music industry I can't believe I have to be paired off with the most egotistical, superficial –"

"Um Beca –"

"- manipulative, sarcastic, dorky-"

"Beca-"

"—proud, vain, narcissistic, backstabbing, a pain in my ass and the nerdiest man out there!"

"Well, hello to you too," and there he was smiling like an idiot, Jesse Swanson, " and I thought you liked my nerdiest the best!"

AN: Yes I know its short but I will try my best to update before the month ends =))

FunFact: Fat Amy and Bumper were supposed to have a shower scene but was cut out because they wanted to keep the movie PG-13.


End file.
